


Midnight Comfort

by Fawnius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I wrote the lot of it at 3am, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, idk I didn't think about it much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnius/pseuds/Fawnius
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoy the quiet of the night cuddled up
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Midnight Comfort

Harry closed his eyes, listening to the rain patter outside. The storm was heavy tonight, just as it had been every night this week, but he didn’t mind. Storms meant cold, and cold meant this.

“Would it be too much to say I adore you?” Harry heard him whisper. “Especially tonight, as it was so lonely before I came to see you.”

He scooted closer to the other man, still not quite used to the feeling of it; being not only so close to someone in such a way, but _him_ of all people. He wanted to be surprised about it, but deep down he knew he was destined to be dragged into these sorts of things.

“If only these nights lasted forever, I wouldn't mind spending forever next to you,” Draco said, the exhaustion clear in his tone. 

Harry found it endearing the way his words drooped at the ends when he was tired, the pronunciation bleeding into gibberish if he wasn’t careful. 

It would be a lie to say anything other than that he agreed though. The nights he spent wrapped in Draco’s arms were a comfort he had never felt before, something so much more peaceful than he knew could exist. It was something that he yearned for whenever he saw Ron and Lavender lingering as they did. 

He thought of it more than he cared to admit, how jealous it made him to see them presenting themselves so loudly to the world. He wanted that; he wanted to be shown proudly while walking down the halls hand in hand with someone, wanted to sit too close at meals, steal good morning kisses on the way to breakfast, and useless ones when neither had nothing else better to do. And _maybe_ he did want that with Draco Malfoy (a lie, how he craved it), and perhaps this could even last past the night, they could have it in the morning, and in the halls between classes- except this was just a midnight secret to Draco, only to happen in the dim lighting of a fireplace hidden in a room not even Mrs. Norris could find. Harry knew it too well, it made his heart tighten.

But those were thoughts for another time, now he had Draco in his clutches, now he could have pressed a gentle kiss right into Draco’s neck and he would do nothing more than melt into it. So Harry did, and Draco did just what he was supposed to.

“How sweet,” Draco drawled, though he didn’t waste time in returning the kiss to Harry’s cheek. “So sweet.” His words ghosted over Harry’s skin as he pressed another kiss, taking much longer to pull away this time. And then as he pulled from that kiss, he planted one to Harry’s nose, and then the opposite cheek as before, and then to his eyebrow, and his forehead, and just about everywhere on his face, Harry quickly noticed, but his lips. Draco continued to pester his kisses for so long, some spots began to feel numb from it.

Though it certainly made him feel special and warm, Harry did begin to feel restless. He wanted a proper kiss, he wanted to know what Draco’s lips felt like on his own, maybe even what he tasted like. He wanted it so badly he couldn’t quite settle for the other kisses anymore. 

He let out an unintentional huff and sat up away from Draco, leaving him staring confused.

“Have I done something?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head in response. Though he did want it very bad, a kiss to the lips was different than one to the cheek, and he wasn’t sure he was even allowed to ask for it.

“But obviously something is wrong. Come on now Scruff, speak up.” Draco’s hand found its way to caress Harry’s arm. 

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Everything you say is ridiculous, what could possibly make this so special?” Draco snorted.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I’m just good at ruining the mood is all.”

“And who said you have?”

“I did,”

“Oh come off it. I’ll spend the rest of the night pestering you about it if that’s what it takes.” Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, staring up at him in a way that made Harry want to shove him into the fire- and he would have, had his mouth not found its way to move so fast.

“I just... I want to kiss you, that’s it, alright?" Harry shrunk into the couch, away from Draco. "Now you can spend your night ignoring I said that, if that’s what you like.” he added quietly.

Draco didn’t respond a moment, staring at him with so much intensity it almost burned. His eyes looked darker with his back now to the light; they matched the storm outside so well, Harry thought.

Without a warning, Draco broke into a barking laugh, nearly falling off the couch. It was strange to see, laughter and Draco didn’t usually go together, even at night, but even more so in such an undignified manner. “But I’ve been kissing you, haven’t I? Oh, you are daft, you know.” Draco said taking a deep breath to compose himself. 

Harry rolled his eyes, heat washing across his face, sinking further into the cushion. He spoke loud and confidently despite his embarrassment. “I don’t think I’m the daft one,”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh?" His eyes flashed with amusement and an almost devilish smirk spread across his face. "Oh yes," He spoke low. "I see. You mean like,” he leaned close, stopping just before his lips brushed Harry’s. “You mean like this?” The words were now just above a whisper, though seemed to echo around the room.

Harry unsure of how he was meant to do, simply nodded.

It happened slowly, Draco made sure to take his time closing the gap. Agonizing as the wait may have been, Harry found it was worth it. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could and let Draco kiss him as he did, afraid to give anything back in case he might not be good at it; he did hear rumors about it. It felt different than it had with Cho, though Harry couldn’t quite figure out what it was about. Aside from it being from Draco Malfoy of all people. He didn’t have time to care, though, as Draco began to pull him into his lap, deepening the kiss in the process. It lasted what felt like forever, but still ended too soon for Harry. 

Draco pulled away, though obviously hesitant. Before he could speak, Harry found his mouth once again running before him, as it always did.

“You taste like citrus,” he said with his eyes still closed. 

“Oh? Is that good?” Draco spoke softly.

Harry nodded slowly as he opened his eyes. “I like citrus.”

Draco laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“You mean next time we hide like this?” Harry leaned a bit away from Draco.

“Hiding. Is that what we’re doing?”

“It certainly feels like it.” The words came out more bitter than Harry intended.

Draco was silent for a moment, before nodding, "It does," A scowl formed on his face. “But it doesn’t have to be.”

It felt as if ice had crawled up Harry’s spine, freezing him in the spot. _It doesn’t have to be_. What did that mean? Draco couldn’t possibly want the same thing he did, he was too proud for that sort of thing. But then, what if he did want it? Harry couldn’t help but think back to the idea of strutting down the halls arm in arm. 

“What-“ his voice cracked as he spoke. “What do you mean?”

“Oh don’t be thick, scruff. You know what I mean.” Draco looked away towards the fire.

Though he felt as if his insides were being blended together, Harry couldn’t help feeling a bit cocky in the moment. “It couldn’t be that the great Draco Malfoy has caught feelings for someone so lowly as Harry Potter? That would be so embarrassing for him.”

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to him, though Harry could see the hesitation hidden in the grey. “But only so if that Potter hasn’t the same for him. A shame that would be.” He nodded slowly.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his fingers that had occupied themselves with fidgeting with the buttons of Draco’s shirt. “Of course he has,” he spoke so quietly he almost couldn’t hear himself. But Draco heard him, it was clear in the way he shifted, how his hands moved to cup Harry’s chin, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. 

“Well then, I suppose it’s safe to assume he wouldn’t mind joining me along to Hogsmeade tomorrow noon?”

Harry buried his face into Draco’s shoulder, if only to hide the wide smile he couldn’t resist forming. “Safe as can be.” He said. 


End file.
